Goodbye Girl
by ElphieXGlinda
Summary: Just a songfic about Glinda's thoughts of having Elphaba back, to Hootie and the Blowfish's song Goodbye Girl. Kinda Glinda's introspections regarding Elphaba.


A/N: Well, this is a song fic I just thought about, cruising around livejournal gelphie communites and listening to my iPod. It takes place in the time-frame that Elphaba and Fiyero were lovers, only I've replaced Fiyero with Glinda. Because I'm a sucker for Gelphie, it's ridiculous. It's about the song Goodbye Girl by Hootie and the Blowfish, and it kicks

ass. So, without further ado,

Goodbye Girl

_**All your life you've waited for love to come and stay, and now that I have found you, it must not slip away. **_

Glinda lay in the makeshift bed that perched in the center of the otherwise empty room. The sheets had pooled around her bare waist, and she waited with bated breath for Elphaba to return from her 'assignment'. _It's worth it_, Glinda mused. _It's difficult, but it's worth it to finally be with her. I'm here for good this time. _

_**I know it's hard believing the words you've heard before, but darling you must trust them please, trust them just once more. **_

Glinda decided she would wait for Elphie as long as was possible. She wouldn't, hell, _couldn't_ ever forget the look in Elphie's eyes as she had told her she loved her. So wide, so unwilling to trust, yet unable to stop at the sincerity in Glinda's voice.

_**Cuz baby, goodbye doesn't mean forever. Let me tell you, goodbye doesn't mean we'll never be together again. If you wake up, and I'm not there, I won't be long away. Cuz the things you do, my goodbye girl, bring me back to you.**_

Glinda, her naked body breaking out in gooseflesh as a traitor breeze swept through the cracks in the walls, recalled their last meeting. _Hold out, my sweet._ Then, she had seen Elphaba, walking unnoticed down a shady street in the Emerald City.

She, honestly, had half a mind to leave Elphaba alone, and refuse to go back to her. However, as eager as she was to keep the grudge alive and well, the sharp green features cleaved through her defenses as they always had and always would.

How was it that it was so easy for Elphaba to live without Glinda, while every day Glinda was plagued with thoughts, memories, half-formed wishes and desires, sated finally by two bodies moving together in the moonlight.

**_I know you've been wounded, afraid to hurt again. You fight the love you feel for me, instead of giving in. But I can wait forever to help bring you to see that I was meant for you, my love, and you were meant for me. _**

Glinda sighed, taking up a silent vendetta against those who had left Elphie so jaded, so cynical. Was her life before Glinda so devoid of love, of affection? She saw it in Elphaba's eyes whenever she was close, whenever she hovered above her in bed, whenever she would whisper words of love and devotion to her as they lay beneath the deep, sweet blue canopy of the night sky.

Glinda had given up so much of herself just to make Elphie feel loved, to convince her that it was true. Elphaba put up such a facade of toughness, of unpenetratable nonchalance.

It was worth the occasional rejections to see the real, scared, vulnerable Elphie peek around the walls she had so dilligently erected around herself.

_**Remember, goodbye doesn't mean forever. Let me tell you goodbye doesn't mean we'll never be together again. Though we may be so far apart, you still have my heart. So forget your past, my goodbye girl, now you're home at last.**_

It almost seemed that Elphaba wanted to leave Glinda under the impression that they would never see each other again, as she kissed her before the carriage pulled away from the love of her life.

Elphie always seemed so eager to say goodbye, to have the knowledge that she could have time to herself to fortify the her defenses. So painfully sensitive, so painfully naive behind her mask. Oh, how she would loathe it that Glinda could see through her so easily.

Glinda never went a day without thinking of Elphie. Five longs years, apart. Five long, empty years. She had married, true, but never loved Chuffrey. He would take her hands and kiss them, wishing that he could make her love him as much as he loved and cherished her.

His attempts had, at least, garnered a close friendship between he and his wife. They would spend long hours sitting on her bed, discussing anything and everything, playing games which Glinda always seemed to win at.

How smart his dear, beautiful, darling wife was. He only wished he could make her as happy as she made him. He loved her, more than anyone else he had met, and only wanted the best for her.

She pushed all thoughts of Chuffrey from her mind as the deadbolt snicked, and a stealthily cloaked Elphaba strode into room, shucking her clothes and untying her spun coffee hair.

_**Now you're home...at last.**_


End file.
